


Knee Socks

by Cometogether22



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Kink, M/M, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, POV Miles, Sex, 난 썩었어..., 니삭스 신은 알렉스
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cometogether22/pseuds/Cometogether22
Summary: 마일즈 시점으로 진행되는 이야기. 다른 사이트에 올린 적 있음. 1집 비주얼.
Relationships: Miles Kane/Alex Turner
Kudos: 6





	Knee Socks

어쩌다 한 번씩 나는 네 노래에 끌리곤 한다. 우울하거나 기운 빠지는 날. 그리고 네가 특히나 보고 싶은 날. 그날은 비가 오는 날이었다. 습한 공기에 숨이 젖어가는 느낌이 들었을 때 라디오에서 때마침 들려온 건 너의 노래였다.

You got the light on in the afternoon

오후가 되면 불을 켜는 너. 노래의 첫 가사에 나는 피식 웃음을 지었다. 기억 속 어딘가의 너의 모습이 생각났기 때문이었다.

**

비오는 날의 소호거리는 끔찍이도 추웠다. 너는 나를 그곳으로 불러낸 데에 대해 미안해했고 결국 우리 둘은 4시라는 이른 시각에 너의 집으로 들어가 쉬기로 결정했다. 너는 내 생일의 절반을 비바람에서 날려버린 것이 아쉽지 않냐 내게 물었고 나는 좀 춥긴 하지만 너와 단 둘이 쏘다니는 것은 나쁘지 않다 답했다. 내 대답에 키득이며 웃던 너는 장난치지 마라며 내 어깨에 천천히 기대왔다.

플랫 앞에 도착한 너는 추운 듯 몸을 부르르 떨었다. 비에 젖은 손으로 열쇠를 찾는 손길이 다급했다. 비는 갈수록 많이 내리기 시작했고 우리 둘은 비에 젖은 생쥐 꼴로 너의 집 앞에 서 있었다.

“Al, 우산 나한테 줘. 들고 있을게.”

너는 순순히 우산을 내밀었다. 아직도 열쇠를 찾지 못한 건지 주머니를 더듬는 손길이 다급했다. 열쇠를 찾은 너는 열쇠를 구멍에 쑤셔 넣었다. 급한 기색이 역력했다. 이윽고 문이 열렸고 너는 집안으로 들어가 불을 켰다. 눅눅한 시야가 환하게 밝아지며 너의 얼굴이 선명하게 보였다. 방은 조그마했고 안에는 조그만 탁자와 의자하나, 그리고 침대, 널브러진 앨범들과 네가 읽다말았을 책이 전부였다. 그것들을 찬찬히 훑어보던 나는 너의 방이 너와 참 많이 닮았다고 생각했다. 나는 그 모습을 보고 웃음을 지었다. 이상한 감정이 불쑥이 튀어나왔다. 그것은 우정과는 다른 것이면서도 완전히 대척점에 서있지는 않은 것이었다. 그 복잡 미묘한 감정은 이따금씩 나를 고장 난 것처럼, 너에게 완전히 다른 사람처럼 행동하게끔 만들었다. 하지만 너는 언제나 그렇듯 나의 그러한 반응을 보고선 웃기만 할 뿐 이었다.

고개를 들어 너를 보려는 순간 나는 너와 눈이 마주쳤다. 마주친 너의 얼굴에는 웃음이 걸려있었다. 사랑스럽다. 문득 한 번씩 드는 생각이었지만 나는 그 것을 언제나 부정해 왔다. 그러나 오늘, 나는 너와 입을 맞추고 싶다는 생각이 들었다. 나는 너에게로 다가갔다.

첫키스의 감촉은 달콤했다. 너는 반항하지 않았다. 순순히 내 입술을 받아들일 뿐이었다. 무언가 내 마음을 치고 지나갔다. 이제 우리는 평범한 친구는 아니라는 거. 마주 닿은 입술이 잠시 붙었다 떨어지는 순간 아이러니하게도 나는 그 시간이 영원하기를 바랐다. 키스라기보다는 가벼운 입맞춤에 가까운 그것을 끝내고 나는 잠시 일종의 혼란 상태에 빠졌다. 너와 이런 짓을 해도 되는 것일까. 하지만 이는 오래가지 않았다. 눈을 감은 네가 나에게 갑자기 입을 맞춰왔기 때문이었다. 입술의 감촉은 처음과 같았지만 신기하게도 생경하다는 느낌이 들었다. 말캉한 감각도 잠시 당황한 나는 너를 급하게 떼어냈다. 정말로 친구끼리 해도 되는 건가. 너는 아랑곳하지 않고선 다시 키스를 이어갔다.

너는 키스를 하면서 벽으로 계속해서 나를 몰아갔다. 키스는 더욱 격렬해졌고 너는 숨이 찬지 입을 열어 달뜬 숨을 내뱉었다. 이상하게도 코끝에 닿은 숨이 달큰하게만 느껴졌다. 나는 다시 너에게 입을 마주 대었다. 따뜻한 느낌이 다시 몸으로 퍼져왔다. 내 목에 팔을 두른 너는 순순히 다시 나를 받아들였다.

너는 나를 천천히 침대로 몰아갔다. 나는 이대로 가서는 안 된다는 생각에 너의 어깨를 잡았다. 하지만 이미 반쯤 풀린 너의 눈과 흐트러친 차림새는 천천히 나의 의지를 약화시켰다. 명백한 유혹이었다. 결국 침대에 눕혀진 후에서야 나는 정신을 차릴 수 있었다.

내 위에 올라탄 너는 침을 삼켰다. 막상 이런 상황이 오니 너 또한 긴장되는 것은 마찬가지였는지 망설이는 너였다. 나는 그 모습을 천천히 감상했다. 아직 앳된 티를 벗지 못한 너는 어색하게 내 위로 몸을 기대 왔다. 이윽고 목에서 말캉한 느낌이 났다. 내 눈앞에서 까맣게 보이는 정수리에 손을 넣어 흩트리자 내 위에 겹쳐온 몸이 흠칫 떨렸다. 조심스럽게 너는 내 옷을 벗기기 시작했다. 옷을 벗기기 위해 살짝이 닿아오는 손길이 서투르기만 했다. 꼴렸다. 네가 내 셔츠를 거의 다 풀어가는 그때 나는 너를 뒤집어 눕혔다.

나는 한동안 너를 맛보았다. 너에게서는 오메가 특유의 달콤한 맛이 났다. 간지러운 느낌에 발버둥치는 너의 눈에는 눈물이 고였다. 천천히 살결을 따라 이동하던 손은 아직 버클을 풀지 않은 청바지로 향했다. 버클위에 손을 대자 너는 고개를 도리도리 저었다. 

“싫어?”

잠시 너에게서 떨어져 나온 채 묻자 너는 다시 고개를 저었다. 그러고선 바들거리는 손을 들어 버클을 열고 지퍼를 내렸다. 천천히 청바지가 내려가고 나는 그 장면을 찬찬히 눈으로 훑었다. 하얀 허벅지를 타고 내려온 청바지는 들어 올린 무릎을 지나 정강이를 지나고 있었다. 정강이 즈음 잘빠진 종아리의 둥그스름한 부분을 감싸고 있는 검은 것이 보였다. 니-삭스. 나는 입맛을 다셨다.

퓨즈가 끊긴다는 것이 그런 느낌일까?

놀란 듯 쳐다보는 눈은 생각보다 내 안의 것을 자극했다. 애초에 네가 내 진짜 선물이지 않았을까? 그러거나 말거나 나는 내 앞의 먹음직스러운 것을 먹어치워야만 했다. 기대에 찬 그러나 약간의 공포가 묻어있는 너의 눈을 피하고선 나는 너의 셔츠를 벗기기 시작했다. 단추가 하나 풀어질 때마다 하얗게 드러나는 속살이 나를 미치게 만들었다. 나는 너의 목덜미를 깨물었다. 조심스러웠던 너와는 다르게 나는 피투성이 뱀파이어처럼 너의 살결을 맛보고 탐하고 먹어치웠다. 너는 순결한 희생자마냥 몸을 비틀었다. 그 모습마저도 야해빠져서 순결한 희생자보다는 쾌락에 휩싸여 신음하는 길거리의 여자 같기도 했다.

나는 너의 속옷을 끌어내리고선 코를 박았다. 흣, 너는 밀어내려 손을 댔지만 이미 쾌락으로 손에 힘이 들어가지 않은 지는 오래였다. 이미 애액으로 흥건한 그곳에 혀를 대자 너는 흠칫 떨었다. 나는 샘을 마주한 여행자처럼 허겁지겁 너의 샘을 탐했다. 너는 입에서 나오는 신음을 막으려 손가락을 입에 물었지만 달콤한 소리는 끊임없이 너의 입안에서 새어나왔다. 그 모습을 놀려주고 싶어 혀를 깊게 박자 너는 움찔이며 다리를 좁혔다. 하지만 후들이는 다리가 너의 말을 들을 리는 없었다. 다리를 좁히려 했던 죄로 나는 너에게 조그만 벌을 주기로 했다. 앞을 튕기자 너는 자지러졌고 눈에는 눈물이 흥건했다.

“ㄴ..줘.흐으..,” 웅얼이는 목소리는 목소리가 가린 얼굴 틈새로 새어나왔다. 나는 고개를 들었다. “뭐라고?” 가린 손을 치우자 너의 얼굴이 드러났다. 눈물로 범벅이 된 모습이, 잔뜩 열이 올라 발개진 얼굴이 야했다. “방금 뭐라고 했어, 터너?”

“넣어..,흐...달라고”그 말을 들은 나는 느릿하게 지퍼를 내렸다. 이미 잔뜩 발기한 그것이 속옷을 내리자 튀어 올라왔다.

“알렉스. 여기 니가 원하던 거 있는데.” 엉망이 된 너의 눈에 순수한 오메가로서의 욕망이 스쳐지나갔다. 나는 그 것을 놓치지 않았다. 나는 나의 것을 알렉스의 앞으로 가져갔다.

“빨아줘. 안 그러면 안 넣어 줄 거야.” 너는 고분고분하게 바짝 선 나의 것을 입으로 가져갔다. 소심하게 선단을 물은 너는 사탕을 핥듯 기둥을 천천히 핥았다. “옳지. 잘 하네.” 나는 너의 머리채를 잡았다. 영문을 모르는 너의 눈이 크게 떠졌다. 너의 고개를 잡고 움직이자 이전과는 다른 차원의 쾌락이 몰려왔다. “자. 어떻게 하는지 알겠지.” 그러자 서투르게 고개를 다시 움직이는 너였다. 그런 너의 모습에 장난기가 든 나는 엇박으로 너의 입에 밀어 넣었다. 너의 얼굴이 찌푸려졌다. 생리적 고통 때문인지 눈에 눈물이 맺힌 채로 너는 계속해서 나의 것을 머금고 있었다.

한 번의 사정 후 나는 너의 다리를 들어올렸다. 이미 구멍은 애액으로 인해 풀어줄 필요도 없을 정도로 녹진하게 풀려있었다. 나는 앞부터 천천히 너에게로 밀어 넣었다. 으응. 보채는 듯 너는 신음 했지만 이번이 너의 처음이라는 것을 아는 나는 천천히 움직이기 시작했다. 너는 내 목에 팔을 둘렀다. 눈을 꼭 감은 너의 모습은 너무도 사랑스러워 감히 내가 너를 안고 있다는 사실을 생경하게 만들었다. 어깨에 걸쳐진 너의 검은 두발이 달랑 거릴 때마다 나는 천천히 속도를 올렸다. 너는 아까처럼 손을 입 안에 넣어 꼭 깨문 채로 신음을 억눌렀지만 나는 너의 목소리가 듣고 싶어 너의 손을 잡아 깍지를 꼈다. 내가 너의 깊숙한 곳을 찔렀을 때 너는 계집아이 같은 목소리로 신음 했고 나는 네가 나의 것이 될지도 모른다는 상상을 했다. 네가 좋아하는 그 부분을 건드릴 때마다 너는 내가 어디로 사라져 버릴 것처럼 매달려 왔다. 나는 너를 달래며 너에게 다시 입을 맞추었다. 처음보다는 격렬한, 그러나 아직도 서투른 입맞춤이었다.

계속되는 허릿짓에 너는 몸을 가누지 못하고 힉힉이는 숨소리만을 낼 뿐이었다. 나는 너를 감싸 안았다. 따뜻한 느낌이 들었다. 너에게서 달콤한 향이 났다. 풋풋한 레몬 같기도 하면서 달콤한 크림 같기도 한. 이게 너의 향이구나. 나는 따뜻한 너의 등을 감싸 안고서 절정을 맞았다.

**

비는 계속해서 창틀을 두드렸고 그 소리에 깬 나는 네가 침대에서 걸어 나오는 것을 보았다. 내 하얀 셔츠를 입은 너는 방 안을 뒤져 담뱃갑을 찾아 긴 손가락으로 담배를 꺼내 물었다. 하얀 연기가 방 안으로 퍼져나갔다. 검은색 니삭스는 아직도 너의 종아리에서 자리하고 있었다. 뒤 돌은 등이 평소 보다 말라보였다. 너는 다시 한 번 연기를 들이마셨다. 너와 나는 이제 예전으로 돌아갈 수 없다. 나는 너를 홀린 듯이 바라보았다.


End file.
